


Always in the shadows

by Roaming_Rags



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 05:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roaming_Rags/pseuds/Roaming_Rags
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its hard always being in the shadows</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always in the shadows

Summary: It’s hard always being in the shadows

* * *

It is always hard being in the shadows of great Alliance heroes and I can tell you that. Because having the Great Admiral Hackett as your father and Commander Shepard as your sister people always expect you to be like them when you don’t. My name is Brianna Hackett and I live in the shadows.

* * *

When you’re born into the galaxy there are four main things to know:

There’s the good guys: The Military people who are constantly putting their life’s on the line so you don’t have to, The health professionals that are busy saving your life when you are injured and Security guards the ones that protect you because being related to an Alliance hero can get you nearly killed by their enemy’s they made when putting the life on the line.

There’s the bad guy: Mercenaries, Bounty hunters and terrorist organization, always have to keep an eye on those kinds of people as they are always trying to hunt you down and put your life in danger.

The Non-Humans: Asari, Turians, Quarians, Salarians, Batarians just to name a few

And last but not least Fraternization: when you break frat regs with another officer on the same ship you can expect your ass handed to you on a silver platter and kiss the Alliance good bye but having and Alliance hero as your father he doesn’t see it but expect your relative to have a talk to them and by that I mean that if you break her heart I give so much pain you won’t know how bad it is. This is what it felt like when Georgi had that talk with Jeff. I can’t imagine what my dad will say to him.

But back to the main part of what I’m talking about how people always expect you to be the same as you father or sister mind you brass doesn’t know that the Great Commander Shepard is your sister and that your father Fraternized with your mother who at the time was an ensign and he was a lieutenant but then to go back and do it again when he reaches the rank of captain and she’s a commander and if anybody ever caught wind for that they would both get dishonorable discharge for it. Practically georgi did that with her lieutenant Kaidan Alenko on the SR1 but are doing it on the SR2 but Kaidan’s a Major and she’s still a commander and in the middle of the war but well me and Jeff we were practically already seeing each other before we joined the Alliance I think that would still count seeing that he is a senior officer and I’m not too sure.

People will expect you to become a Commander and fight bad guys and hope fully become a decorated higher rank when your older well not me I’d like to stay as a N7 decorated flight lieutenant for a long time. Maybe after this war I might get promoted and get awards but and will no longer get to fly star ships it won’t be fun anymore.

So yeah that’s what It’s like for me always living in the shadows.


End file.
